Nhadra Udaya
Nhadra Udaya is a woman who contacted Demetri about his future fate. Character Biography Pre-Flash According to Gabriel McDow, Nhadra Udaya was part of the Raven River experiments. Flash Post-Flash Nhadra contacted Demetri Noh after he had posted his flashforward (or lack thereof) on The Mosaic Collective website. She claimed that she read an intelligence report in her flashfoward and that it stated Noh was murdered on March 15, 2010. The skyline in the background depicts the financial district of Hong Kong Island, which would therefore place her across Victoria Harbour in Kowloon, Hong Kong. Noh asks Al Gough to try to trace her call, but he is unsuccessful, only determining that the call was routed through somewhere off the coast of New York, but not its true point-of-origin. NSA analyst Levy reveals that the NSA recorded Nhadra Udaya and Demetri Noh's phone call. The FBI are able to convince her to hand the recording over to them, whereupon the FBI is able to analyze the phone call and determine that it was placed from Hong Kong. Mark Benford and Demetri Noh track Udaya down in Hong Kong. She claims that Noh's killer is Benford, leading to an armed confrontation between the FBI agents, Udaya's men, and the Hong Kong police which is defused by Marshall Vogel. Later, at the Hong Kong airport, Benford realizes that Vogel is CIA and that Udaya is somehow associated with the CIA. She is last seen speaking with D. Gibbons - informing him that everyone is looking for him and that she is not able to hide him. Notes * A photo of Nhadra, along with her name, appeared on the Mosaic Investigation wall in Mark's flashforward. * Nhadra has an investigation wall similar to Mark's. Trivia *Nhadra has appeared in of aired episodes. *In an interview, Quinton Peeples confirmed that Nhadra is involved with Raven River experiment and she is a savant. This is where she met Dyson Frost. Unanswered Questions * How did Nhadra get the information on her Mosaic wall? Did she have a similar flashforward to Mark's? :* Is she running her own investigation or is she spying on Mosaic? *Does Nhadra and her group have any connection with the Asian assassins who attempted to kill Mark, Stan, Demetri, Janis, and Vreede? *What connection does Nhadra have to Demetri that would make her read his intel report 6 months in the future? *How did Nhadra get Demetri's cell phone number? **What is her motivation for telling Demitri's possible murder? *What caused Nhadra to look on the Mosaic web page minutes after Demetri posted his flashforward experience? *Why was Nhadra with D. Gibbons? How long have they known each other/associated with each other? :* Is her connection with D. Gibbons completely voluntary? Or is he threatening her to get her cooperation? * Did she tell the truth about her vision of Mark killing Demetri? :*If she did, is her interpretation of vision correct? * Was/Is she a savant? What was her role at Raven River? * If she was a savant, was there a reason that the others saw Dyson Frost as evil, but she apparently did not? Category:Characters